The Dire Wolf
by Jack Grey Logan
Summary: A Harry Potter & Game of Throne Fusion story.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's Note:** I do not own Harry Potters or Game of Thrones, but I'm a fan of both of them. In this story, most of the Harry Potter characters all existed in the Game of Throne universe, through some of them may be different than you know. For example, Harry Potter is a wild child orphan, raised and living amongst Dire Wolves. He won't have dire wolf of his own like the rest of the Stark Children, but had something much better. Living with Dire Wolves had enabled him to inherit their strength, speed, cunning, fury, and ferocity that make him a formidable ally or dangerous foe in battle. He also has keen-senses that rivals Wolverine's and has affinity with the nature of magic, through a lot different than you all know.

**Chapter 1: Six Dire Wolves**

**"Winter is Coming."**

It is regard as the motto of House Stark of forerunners of the North and rulers of the Castle Winterfell. The Starks were admired and respected across the continent of Westeros as the one of the most honorable and most loyal houses in all of the Seven Kingdoms.

Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark currently reigns over the North with a sheathed sword, always vigilant and hoping for peace after the terrible civil war more commonly known as Robert's Rebellion. He became well known in the war and was well spoken by many as a warrior of great skill, a general of sharp wisdom, and a man of perfect honor.

After the war, he settles down with his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark. The two of them had five children together; Rob Stark the eldest of the Stark Children, Sansa and Arya, the only daughters, and Bran and Rickon, the younger sons. Ned Stark had a bastard son name Jon Snow from a mother whose identity is great mystery to many.

Jon Snow's presence at Winterfell earned Lady Catelyn loathing, who saw him as a continuous sign of her husband's adultery. Despite this, Ned Stark always treated Jon the same as his trueborn children and Jon gotten along with his half-siblings, including Robb and Arya. However the Stark children and Jon Snow were not the only ones that were raised by Ned and Catelyn.

It was year 291AL, when Ned Stark and party were hunting in the woods; he was attacked by a wild child with ghostly green eyes and a lighting scar on his forehand. This wild child proven to be difficult to be control as he possesses strength beyond normal measure as it took five men to hold him down. It was said that he bitten Lord Stark's hand three times.

When examined, there were several wolf bite marks all over his body. The wolf bite marks were much larger than those of a normal wolf. Although Dire Wolves had not been sighted south of the Wall for two hundred years, it is confirmed that the wild child had been living with Dire Wolves. Benjen Stark of the Knight's Watch and Lord Stark's younger brother confirmed that there had been reports at the Wall of a wild child running among a pack of Dire Wolves.

Through some looking down on the boy as a wild animal that too savage to be tame and needs to be put down, Lord Stark instead raised the boy alongside his children. Named Harry Snow, he was tutored to be educated and civilized by Maester Luwin through he still keeps the wild nature and fury within him. He was taught in the ways of the North, as well as learning the virtues of honor and justice from Lord Stark. Ser Rodrik Cassel taught him the art of warfare, which Harry developed an unrivaled reputation in warrior speed, fighting skill and combat endurance.

**298AL**

Lord Eddard Stark smiled as he watched his oldest son, Robb, coach his second youngest, Brandon, as the young lad practiced his archery in the castle courtyard. Beside Robb was Jon, Lord Stark's illegitimate son. Jon chuckled lightly as he watched Brandon struggle to shoot the target in the center. Brandon let the arrow fly and sighed in disappointment as the arrow hit off center.

"Go on," Jon Snow encouraged his younger half-brother, "Father's watching….and your mother."

Brandon nodded and raised his boy again. This time the strain of the bow was too much and his arrow flew high above the target, missing badly. Jon and Robb tried to stifle their laughter but couldn't. Brandon's younger brother, Rickon, laughed loudly while Brandon's head fell in shame.

"And which one of you was a marksman at the age of ten, hmm?" Lord Stark call down to the boys. "Harry is the closest that could come and he was 3 years later before he could hit the eye every time! Keep practicing, Bran."

Bran notched a third arrow and Jon leaned down to whisper advise. "Don't think too much, Bran."

Theon chipped in his opinion as well, "Relax your bow arm..."

Bran was about to shoot the arrow when another one hit it dead center on the bulls eye. Every one turned back, looking to see who fired the shot, only to find Arya, the youngest daughter of the Starks. As Bran ran off to chase her with everyone laughing, Lord Stark was approached by Harry, Ward of the Stark Family bearing news from the wall.

In his appearance, he was the same age as Rob, although he was ranked at average height than the firstborn of the Stark children. Yet he shows signs athletic physique, despite his slender appearance. Through possessing the handsome youth, his dark hair was wild and messily, and his green eyes radiated a wolf savagery and cunning.

"Lord Stark, my lady," Harry speaks. "I just receive word from Ser Rodrik that a deserter from the Knight's Watch had been capture."

Lord Stark turned his head down in thought, before looking back to Harry, "Get the lads to settle their horses," he said.

"Do you have to?" Catelyn asked, exasperated at her husband again.

Lord Stark just looked at her, "He swore an oath Cat."

"Law is law, milady," Harry contributed before turning to leave.

When he was halfway to the door, Harry was called on again by Lord Stark, "Harry, tell Bran he's coming too!"

"Yes, my lord." Harry replied before he left

**Execution Spot**

The deserter was identified as Will, a ranger of the Night's Watch. He was dragged up the hill wearing chains, on both wrists and feet. He was muttering to himself zealously, and looked completely insane. It was as if he saw something supernaturally monstrous and evil.

But deserting the Knights' Watch is a serious crime and the punishment is death even if you're insane or not. As he was stood in front of the log to be beheaded, he look up to his executioner Lord Stark and begin to speak his last words.

"I know about my oath," said Will. "And I know I'm a deserter. I should've gone back to the wall and warned them. But I saw, what I saw—I saw the white walkers."

Once his final words has been spoken, Will head was forced into the log.

Lord Stark drew his sword, and passed final sentence over the deserter, "In the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, the First of his Name, Kind of the Andalsand the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die."

Lord Stark raised his sword and as he did, Jon leaned over to Bran, "Do not look away; your father will know if you do."

In one fell swoop, Lord Stark brought down his sword and sliced clean through the deserter's neck, leaving the head to tumble down the mountainside and the soldiers to dispose of the body as he returned to the horses.

"You did well, Bran."

Once the execution was over Harry watched Bran as they came back from the execution grounds. Despite not being part of the Stark family, he had developed close relationship with them.

"Are you all right, Bran?" Harry asked softly.

The young boy nodded. "The man was a deserter. He deserved to be executed."

"It is the law, even if it's harsh," Harry told him. "Your father wants you understood the significance of justice when you're ready."

Bran did not respond but then asked "Harry, can you tell me your days running with Dire Wolves?"

"It's not much to tell Bran," Harry replied. "I don't remember that much since before your father took me into his house. Why you ask?"

"I was wondering if you encounter any White Walkers," Bran said.

Harry was quiet for a moment before he says "Bran you know the White Walkers had been gone for thousands of years. Why you ask me that?"

"Father often told me you could tell if someone tells lies," Bran confirmed. "Was that man lying?"

Harry didn't said a word for a while when he finally reply "Let's not discuss further on horror tales to entertain children."

**Later**…

From the spot where they executed the deserter, the party came across something in the middle of the road. Lying in the middle of their path was the bloodied corpse of a stag. Its throat was ripped open but strangely its body was untouched aside from the maggots. Harry hopped off and scouted forward while Lord Stark and his sons followed carefully. It wasn't long before Harry found the stag's killer, a dire wolf with its throat stabbed by the stag's antlers.

Harry hadn't seen a Dire Wolf since he was brought into the Stark Family. His eyes begin to shows sympathy and sadness to the dead Dire Wolf, as well as its five dire wolf cubs that are snuffling and squealing next to their mother. He was so lost in thought that he fails to signaled Lord Stark and the others who stomped to Harry's side and looked down at the corpse.

"It's a Dire Wolf milord," Harry said in a sad tone.

"There are no Dire Wolves south of the wall in the last 200 years," said Theon.

"Now there are five," Jon said as he picked up a pup and gave it to Bran, "Do you want to hold it?"

"Where will they go, their mother's dead." Bran's asked.

"They won't make it for long down here," Stark theorizes. "Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother."

"NO!" Bran protested.

Theon took the pup away from Bran, ready to kill it with a knife in his hand. But Harry stops him, by grabbing his wrist that holds the knife.

"Put the knife away," Harry said. "I'm not going let you kill it."

"I take orders from our lord Harry, remember?" Theon counters.

"Pleases father!" Bran begged.

"I'm sorry Bran and Harry," Ned replied.

"Lord Stark," Jon speaks up, "There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is a sigil of your house, you were meant to have them."

A long silence passed over the clearing. Then Stark said "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Bran smiled widely as he picked up one of the wolf cubs and held it in his arms. Harry handed Robb one of the cubs. Theon grabbed two of the cubs for the Stark girls while Ser Rodrik carried the last one for the youngest Stark son. As they went back Jon heard whimpering and crouched down to see a small white cub cowering in a small hollow. Jon picked it up and stared at it.

"That one's yours," Theon chuckled. "The runt of the litter."

He then notices Harry picking up the dead up the dead Dire Wolf. Despite its huge size, Harry's phenomenal strength enables him to lift it with ease.

"What are you doing?" Theon asked Harry, confused.

"I'm going take the mother to burial place," Harry replied. "I probably be gone for a while. May I be of excuse Lord Stark?"

"You're excuse Harry," Stark replied.

Once Harry was gone, Ser Rodrik made a comment "You can take the boy out of the Dire Wolf but you can never take the Dire Wolf out of the boy. He never changes even if he's a hundred years old."

"It's who he is," said Stark. "And the reason why I'm willing to trusted him with my life and the lives of my family."

**AN **

This is my first Harry Potter & Game of Throne crossover. Pleases send me reviews on what you all think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The House Gryffindor****  
**

******Winterfell**; The North  


The godswood is a rare form of wood that is considered sacred to the people of the North. It is always used as a place of worship by those who carry on the ways of the First Men and pray to the Old Gods. Of godswoods are weirwood, ancient trees with faces that seems to be crying blood. It is said that through the faces of the weirwood, the Old Gods watch over the followers and bear witness to important events.

The Godswood that is located in the central area of Winterfell stood untouched for 10,000 years. It is often serves a pray to those who remain devoted to the Old Faith. For Harry Snow, he often comes to godswood sleep, breath the watching eyes of the weirwood.

**Beginning the Dream**

_In his sleep, Harry was confused. He sees himself running into the wilderness; wild, free, and happy. Then he stops when his nose caught something in the air. Smelling it, Harry recognizes the scent to be a Dire Wolf. _

_Harry follows the scent. As the more he become close to the Dire Wolf, he senses something familiar about the scent. He knows it is a Dire Wolf, but was someone he knows. The scent couldn't be his Wolf brothers, the Dire Wolf cubs that Lord Stark had found and given to his children. Confused, he was determined to find out what this means._

_He finally found the Dire Wolf. The Dire Wolf was in its prime. It was powerful and fearsome looking, unlike anything. In addition, it has a long face, dark hair and grey eyes. Its wolf fur resembles a dark grey color. It didn't take long before Harry finally recognizes the wolf. _

_The Dire Wolf begins take flight, which Harry follows after. The Dire Wolf wasn't running away because it saw Harry. It was running after a prey it was tracking. The prey was a Stag; fat in all sides with handsomely brown fur. Yet Harry saw something within this Stag that the Dire Wolf was chasing. He doesn't know who he is for he'd never seen him before._

_It was without warning, the Stag was suddenly attacked by two lions; one male the other female. They look beautiful, blonde, and powerful-looking. But Harry saw their truth nature of they truly are._

_The two lions killed the Stag, tearing it apart. They then turn their attention on the Dire Wolf that was chasing the Stag, and begun attacking it as well. Horrified, Harry attempt to rush and save the Dire Wolf. Then it was when he hear someone called his name. Turning he sees a three-eye crow speaking to him. It was sitting on the branch of a weirwood.  
_

_"Who are you?" Harry asked the three-eyed crow.  
_

_"So you forgotten me," said the three-eye crow. "No matter. Your memories was risen in time."_

_"My memories?" Harry repeat din confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_I have gift for you Harry," the three-eye crow. "As the last of the House Gryffindor, this Dragon Egg as well as the legacy of the __Gryffindor_s within this weirwood _is your. For now...wake up Harry Gryffindor!"_

**End of the Dream**

"Harry!" Catelyn called out loud. "Wake Up! Wake Up I say!"

Opening his eyes, Harry sees standing over him was Catelyn Tully is the wife of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady of Winterfell. At her side was Maester Luwin is a maester in the service of Stark family.

"What you think you're doing?" Catelyn sharply asked him as he got up on his feet.

"I was sleeping," Harry honestly replied.

"Outside?" Lady Catelyn snapped at him. "You already had a room Harry! If you want to sleep do it in your room! Don't you realizes your habits are become a bad influences to Brandon, Rickon, and Arya?"

Since begin brought into Winterfell, the youngest children of the Stark family, Brandon, Rickon, and Arya begin pick up with Harry's habits. Brandon witness Harry's amazing climbing ability and became a fascination with climbing and exploring along the walls and ramparts of Winterfell. Rickon begin refusing to have his hair cut as he wanted it to be long and wild as Harry's and started sleeping outside. And Arya begin learning fighting techniques from Harry, despite her mother wanting her to raise her to be a Lady.

"The king is arriving within few hour, and you sleeping outdoors!" She angrily told Harry. "I want you clean up before his arrival! Understand!"

"Yes, Lady Catelyn," Harry replied before he left.

**0o0o0**

Everyone was waiting for the king's convoy to arrive. Harry stood next to with Jon, Theon, Rodrik, and the rest of the servants, behind Lord Stark and his family. Arya Stark, the youngest female Stark, finally arrived; he knew the convoy must be near.

Riding first into the castle were the Lannisters, one of the most powerful and wealthiest families of the Seven Kingdoms. It is included of Jamie Lannister, the Queen's twin brother and member of the Kingsgaurd. Next to him was Joffrey Baratheon, the son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, heir to the Iron Throne.

Harry look at Jamie with shock and confusion. He knows this man.

"That's Jaime Lannister," Harry heard Bran whisper.

"Where's the imp?" he also heard Arya asked.

"Will you two please shut up!" Sansa quietly yet sharply whispered to them.

At last the king of the Seven Kingdoms rode in. Harry's surprise increased. He too knows this man as well. He was a large man fat and tall, and has a thick brown beard. His surprise increased some more as he saw the King's wife, a beautiful blonde woman, walking out the driving carriage. She was Cersei Lannister, the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Yet while she appeared very lovely, Harry senses there is a lot more than her looks.

_"Those two are the lions from dream,"_ Harry thought as he stares at Jaime and Cersei before looking at King Robert who greets and hugs hid friends Lord Stark._ "And he is the stag as the Dire Wolf is lord Stark. What's going on here?"_

**0o0o0**

Hours later, Harry was outside with Jon Snow. Jon was practicing swordplay while Harry was reading a book. Jon wasn't welcome in the feast since he was a bastard so Harry decided to give him some company. Ghost, the albino Dire Wolf bonded to Jon Snow was sitting comfortable at Harry side. Despite the fact the six Fire Wolves are loyal to the five Stark children and Jon Snow; they had close relationship with Harry. Since Harry had been living among Dire Wolves before begin bought lived with the Stark family, he seems to be the only one in the world to understand them perfectly. The six Dire Wolves look up to Harry as an older brother or Alpha male.

"What are you reading?" Jon Snow asked, while practicing with his sword.

"The History of the Nobles Families of the Seven Kingdoms," Harry told him, while still keeping his eyes on the book. "Tell me something Jon….what do you know of the House Gryffindor?"

"Nothing much," Jon replied. "Why?"

"The House Gryffindor was descended from Godric Gryffindor, a great man from the Age of Heroes," Harry explained. "Godric Gryffindor was said to be best friend of Brandon Stark, also known as Brandon the Builder.

"I heard stories about Godric Gryffindor," Jon said, understanding what Harry was talking about. "There was legend said that he was half human, half part of the Children of the Forest, the ancient mystical begins that worship the Old Gods. Godric Gryffindor was said to be a wizard, gifted with various magical powers."

"The same goes to his descendants, the members of the House Gryffindor," Harry said. "There been stories that the Gryffindors wielded magic before they final demise during the time of the Targaryen Civil War, Blackfyre Rebellion."

"Harry why are you so interested about this House Gryffindor?" Jon asked.

Before Harry was about to answer, his sense detect a familiar scent. The scent belongs to Benjen Stark, the younger brother of Lord Eddard Stark and a sworn brother of the Night's Watch.

"Uncle Benjen!" Jon said joyfully.

The dark haired man laughed as Jon ran up to hug the man. Harry dusted himself off as the two exchanged greetings. When the two finished, Benjen turned to Harry who nodded at the man.

"First Ranger Benjen Stark, welcome to Winterfell," Harry greeted the man.

"Harry, still here. I would have thought you'd have joined the Watch by now," Benjen said. "We could use your skills up there."

"Thank you Ser but my place is here to serve your brother," Harry replied.

"If you're tired of complacency," Benjen said. "There's always a place on the wall. No man has ever been refused a place on the wall."

"So take me with you!" Jon interrupted. Benjen and Harry looked at him with a surprise look. "Bring me with you when you go back!"

Benjen sighed. "Jon-!"

"Father will let me if you ask him," Jon pleaded earnestly. "I know he will."

Benjen looked at his nephew. "Jon, do you know what you are doing? You know if you join the watch-."

"I don't care Uncle Benjen. I know what I'll be giving up," Jon said. "I still want to join."

Benjen nodded. "I'll talk to your father about it. Right now though, I'd best be rescuing your father from his guests."

Jon beamed as he hugged his uncle in thanks. Harry and Jon watched as the man left and entered the hall. Just as Benjen left Harry sense that thry are not alone. Turning to a possible direction, he sees it was Tyrion Lannister, the notorious Dwarf of the Lannister Family.

"So your uncle's in the Night's Watch." Tyrion said.

Harry and Jon turned to see a short man walk towards them, sipping on a flask of what Harry assumed to be wine. The man turned to stare at them before looking off into the hall where the feast was happening.

"What're you doing there?" Jon asked.

"Preparing for a night with your family," the man replied as he took another sip from his flask.

"You're the queen's brother, Tyrion?"

"You must be Lord Stark's bastard," Tyrion replied.

Jon grit his teeth but relaxed as he ignored the insult and accepted the fact that he was a bastard. Harry knew that Jon always had issues with his bastardy and at time felt alienated

"I am." Jon said bitterly.

"Sorry if I offended you," Tyrion apologized. "I see that you're training to join the Night Watch…a noble ambition. I can see the Stark blood flows thick in you. The Lannister blood is not so much in mine."

Jon nodded. "Thank you for the compliment, milord."

"And you must be Harry Snow the "Dire Wolf" is it?" Tyrion said. "I've heard much about you. The wild child living that was once living among Dire Wolves in the north of the Wall before begin brought lived under the care of Lord Stark."

"That would be me," Harry said proudly. "

"Is it really true that you speak to them?" Tyrion asked as he looks at Ghost.

"I can," Harry said. "I know the langue better than I know common tongue?"

"But you also inheirated their strength, cunning, speed, and ferocity," Tryion asked.

"That I do," Harry said. "That is the reason why many people called me the Dire Wolf. Some believe it is an insult behind my back as a term that I'm an animal that should been put down."

"Do you feel ashamed of your nickname?" Tryion asked.

"No I don't, Harry replied. "I care less what people say behind my back. In fact I don't mind the term Dire Wolf since I think of myself that way with pride."

"You should learn something from your friend dear Jon," Tryion said to Jon snow. "Harry here, despite the mockery he endured, embraces who he. Never forget what you for surely the world will not. Make it your strength as Harry here made it his strength. then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you!"

"What do you know about begin a bastard?" Jon asked, becoming very annoyed and angry of the advice Tryion giving him.

Tryion, before he left look at Jon Snow and Harry and said "All Dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

**AN**

Sorry for the long update. I've wanted to write things nobody had ever writer before. for example, I decided that Harry's long lost Familiy will be the House of Gryffindor. He will be visit by the three-eye crows who will revealed Harry's past. As some of you wonder why Harry is not going to get a Dire Wolf, I decided give him a Dragon. He"ll find a Dragon Egg in the next chapter. Not only that, he'll find an ancient Gryffindor book that will revealed various magic spells. With Harry around I'm sure I'm going to make changes in the Game of Throne universe. Sadly Ned Stark will still dies as I made plans in creating a cool scene in which a berserk Harry will attack Joffery.


End file.
